


Demented (On Hiatus)

by Mama Venus (Lonely_Larry_Kitten)



Category: Horlik - Fandom, Ziall - Fandom, Ziall Horlik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Larry_Kitten/pseuds/Mama%20Venus
Summary: Hello there, my little humpkins! I'm new to this website so here's an original(-ish) book! Hope you all love it!-- Mama Venus





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my little humpkins! I'm new to this website so here's an original(-ish) book! Hope you all love it!  
> \-- Mama Venus

Niall Horan.

          The blue-eyed beauty with blonde-dyed hair. The little Irish who moved to Bradford.

          _Mine._

 *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

          Alone. Niall Horan sat on his bed, around ten p.m., snacking on some Nando’s. I knew it was his favorite restaurant. Every day, I’d leave him a bag of Nando’s on his doorstep. I loved seeing how his face would light up. _Because of me._ I watched Niall check his phone. Probably to text his girlfriend.         

Her name was Sophia Smith. One time, when I had the nerve, I’d climbed up to his window, prying it open, while he was in the shower. I’d gone through his personal files in his phone until I found his number. I performed the reverse phone lookup; it allowed me to listen in on all his phone calls and read all his texts. I pulled out my phone, clicking on the app, and started note of the conversation he and Sophia were having. (a/n: texting format up ahead!)

 

          Niall: hey Soph! J

          Sophia<3: hey Ni!

          They started chatting aimlessly about random subjects that I really didn’t care about. Until…

          Niall: Can u come over? I miss u. L

          Little did he know, his ‘faithful girlfriend’ was cheating on him with his best mate, Liam Payne.        

          I’ve tried to warn my sweetheart, leaving him anonymous notes in the daily bag of Nando’s I gave him daily, for about a week. But he just wouldn’t listen.

          Sophia<3: sorry, babe, can’t. Too bzy

          _Probably with Liam._ I looked back to Niall from my hiding spot, near a close bush, seeing him begin to cry. He probably knows. He knows and keeps her around just to keep from feeling lonely.

          I could give him everything he needs; I could be everything he’d ever want. He just doesn’t know it yet.

          _One day._ One day I’ll save him from the people who hurt him. I pulled out my knife. The blade shone in the moonlight.

          _That day could be today._


	2. Chapter One *Niall*

They were right.

          Sophia never loved me. She thought I didn’t notice the way her eyes lit whenever Liam was around. I knew, and I haven’t done anything about it.

          I tried to dry tears, but they just kept pouring. There was no use in stopping the inevitable. I allowed sobs to rack my body. This pain was one I could only bear for so long.

          My parents didn’t know. They didn’t know a stranger left me Nando’s and love notes every day. I asked Sophia if she were the culprit, considering she was my girlfriend; she denied. All I knew was that this supposed stranger cared. I thought it was a prank, a joke. It wasn’t too soon before warnings landed at the foot of my doorstep.  They tried to warn me about Sophia’s affair. But I was too trusting; I was too blinded.

          I didn’t care when I should’ve.

          Day after day, I began paying more attention to Sophia, observing her behavior around Liam. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see they were in love. I was in denial. But now it’s all coming together: The missed dates, the missed calls, the quiet male laughter in the background of her voicemail. The stranger was right; Sophia Smith was cheating on me.

          Life really sucks, sometimes.

         

          My phone alarm went off at ten in the morning. I grumbled from under the sheets, blindly reaching out to shut off my phone. Sighing, I slowly rose from the bed, getting ready to shower.

          Getting prepared for a break up.


	3. Chapter Three (Zayn's POV)

I watched my darling from afar as he entered the restroom. _Time for his morning shower._ I waited near a bush, watching his front door intently for any sign of my little Irish. Not too soon, Niall walked out the door.

But not before taping something to the door.

Niall looked both ways before venturing off to his high school. Curious, I tugged my hoody over my head, waiting about ten minutes before walking to his front door. Per usual, Niall’s parents had left earlier for work. His mother, Maura, worked as an apprentice for an editorial, whilst his father, Bobby, was a cashier for McDonalds. I looked at the note, and, seeing as it was addressed to ‘The Nando’s Man’, began reading it.

It read:

 

Dear Nando’s Man,

 

          Thank you for your daily treats! And the notes. It’s nice to know someone out there cares.

          I wonder who you are. If you’re a woman, I apologize for calling you a man.

          I laughed silently, deciding to walk home, continuing to read.

          So far, you’ve kept me alive for 2 years, 5 months, and 6 days. I wanted to thank you before I do this, so…yeah.

_Do what? What was he planning to do?_

I wanted to thank you for telling me about Sophia and Liam. Although I question how you know them…? I’ll break up with her today.

 _No need to do that; I took care of that for you._ I loved him so much, I did something no other good boyfriend would.

So, I guess I’ve got to tell you something.

_What???_

Tonight will be my last night. I’m going to kill myself at midnight.

 

Sincerely,

Niall H.

 


	4. Chapter Three *Niall*

**a/n: Triggering!!!**

Walking into school, I sensed something was offbeat. My smile faltered. Whenever I looked up, I caught people staring at me with sorrow and pity; some people were even crying.

          For example, my best mate Liam. He stood by my locker, bawling his eye’s out with a few girls I recognized as Sophia’s friends. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the group huddling near my locker.

          “What’s wrong?” I questioned once I reached the group of depressed teens. Liam looked up to me, regret, guilt, and pain in his eyes.

          “I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. I wish,” he hiccupped before continuing. “I wish I could start over and take it all back.” (a/n: If you didn’t know, what Liam just recited was my poem, _Sorry_ , in my book, “The Real Me.” Check it out. :P) I looked at him quizzically. What was he so apologetic for? Why was everyone acting so weird today?

          “What’s wrong?” I repeated, destined to get an answer this time. Liam looked up to Perrie Edwards, Sophia’s closest friend.

          “Last night, Sophia was…She was,” She started to tear up. “She was _murdered!”_ She exclaimed. Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor. A few of Sophia’s other friends kneeled down with her, one by one, while the others stood, covering their faces and crying hardly.

          I was frozen. I felt so….surprised, shocked….I just couldn’t function. Sophia was dead. Gone. Deceased.

          Me ex-girlfriend was murdered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

          School passed by quick, considering almost everyone did nearly nothing. Sophia Smith was valued, _treasured,_ in this school. She was popular. Losing her was like losing the school’s mascot. I walked home, alone, speechless. I really didn’t know how to feel about her death. Most people suspected me to be knee-deep in tears.

          I haven’t so much as shed a tear.

          I pulled out my phone. _4:58._ (a/n: I don’t know when school ends for high school students so….yeah). Six hours, two minutes to go. To be honest, I wasn’t second guessing anything. I had no doubt that I wanted peace and I knew how to get it. A silent death. All I had to do was wait (a/n: The last sentence is a quote from my book _Sacrifices,_ for all you Larry lovers out there. CONTINUE!!!)

 

          12:00 was right around the corner.

          It was 11:50 p.m. I was ready. I knew exactly where I was going and I knew what I was going to do. It was all planned out. At 11:59, I decided to start walking, sending Liam a quick email.

 

From: [nialler11913@gmail.com](mailto:nialler11913@gmail.com)

To: Payno

Subject: N/A

  _Goodbye._

        I stopped walking a few meters from my home. I turned back and sighed, thinking of all the people who’d said they’d cared but never have. All the miserable memories locked away in my head. I turned around, about to continue my venture off the face off the earth, when a dark figure loomed over me,

          “ _No,”_ he whispered urgently before practically shoving (a/n: not a dildo) a rag into my mouth. It wasn’t too long before I lost consciousness.

 *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

          “Wake up, babe,” a voice whispered. I groaned in annoyance, turning my face away from the deep voice. “I said _wake up!!!_ ” The sexy voice snapped. I shot up out of the bed, remembering only my plans for death.

          “Am I in heaven?” I questioned the brown-eyed, raven-haired angel in front of me.

          “No.”

          “Hell?” The stranger snorted, shaking his head.

          “T-this is for you. It’s yours. I did this for you,” He whispered, staring at the floor with a crazed look in his eyes.

          I looked around the room. It was very spacious, with a few single person couches here and there. There was a checkered love seat and a flat screen TV. Everything seemed virginal, as is reserved. _For me._ I’ll admit, I was impressed.

          Then it all came back to me.

          “You,” I hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You brought me here! You _kidnapped_ me!!! I- I don’t even want to be here!”

          The look on his face was heartbreaking, but quickly turned lethal.

          “I did this for _you!_ ” he snapped, “and-and you like this! I-I’ve spent _years_ doing this for you!”

He pulled out a bloody knife. I gasped, backing away from him. He smiled like a crazed animal, looking at me with fondness in his eyes.

          “ _I did this for you_ ,” he whispered. “Sophia is gone, so she can’t hurt you, anymore. I’ll-I’ll get Liam for you,” he began rambling, stuttering slightly, “and-and I do _this_ for you.”

 He dropped the knife, a clatter ringing out as it hit the floor, blood slightly splattering, afterwards rolling up the sleeve of his long, grey sweatshirt. The stranger displayed a series of multiple cuts on his wrists. I almost gagged at the sight.

          “Who...who are you?” I questioned in absolute horror. The man smiled gleefully.

           
          “I’m Zayn, _but you can call me Nando’s Man.”_


	5. Chapter Four *Zayn*

I’ve waited years to tell him my name. All those moments where he’d look out into the distance, as if he could sense I was there, as if he knew. It was as if he were looking for me, but I couldn’t let him see me, no matter how much I wanted to.

“Zayn,” Niall said, as if testing the taste of the name on his lips. It sounded like music to my ears. I smiled at him.

“P-please don’t hurt me,” he begged as I drew closer to him.

“Oh, baby,” I gently cooed, hugging his trembling body to mine. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He whimpered, shaking his head. “I said tell Daddy what’s wrong,” I pestered a little snappier than before.

“I-I….I can’t believe you killed my girlfriend,” Niall confessed softly. I smiled.

“Ex-girlfriend,” I corrected, “I did it the best way, too, making sure she suffered for what she put you through. Ah, yes, she was in absolute pain ‘fore she died.” I grinned at the memory, remembering her pleads for mercy. “All for you,” I whispered in the crook of his neck, leaving a little kiss there.

He sighed, tugging away from me. “I’m not gay.” (a/n: After gay sex, “I’m SOOOO gay!” Carry on!).

“You don’t get to say that. I love you and you love me more,” I stated, brushing some of his blond locks from his forehead. “Forever.”

I cupped the sides of his face between the palms of my hands, looking into his captivating blue eyes, bright with fright. I smiled at him lightly, before quickly pressing my lips to his.

Niall didn’t react at first, but he then tried to tug away from me as soon as he noticed what I was doing. Stubbornly, I pushed him against the mattress, holding his hands above his head. I loved seeing him like this; fragile, vulnerable, helpless. After a while, I broke away, beginning to peck at the tears flowing from his eyes.

“Th-that,” he began to cry, “was my f-fir—my f-first k-kiss!” I closed my eyes, smiling in content.

“It’s mine. You’re all mine.” I lied down next to him on the bed, spooning his shaking figure. Just like I’d imagined, I was the big spoon. “My baby,” I whispered. “All mine.”

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When I woke up, I mentally face-palmed myself. Niall was curled into me, shivering in only an old, smaller pair of my boxer briefs, which was baggy over his skinny waist. Slowly, as if not to wake him, I detached myself from him, heading to my room (which was just across the hall).

Quickly, I scavenged for a shirt, settling for a plain white T-shirt. I returned to see my angel perfectly sleeping, snoring lightly. I took a moment to coo at the sight in front of me before starting to change him. I started to slowly slide his boxer briefs down his thighs. My eyes trailed below his v-line, getting more and more excited. I slid the undergarments all the way down to his feet, his soft prick exposed. Niall shivered a bit. There was no time to glorify his body; I didn’t want him to catch a cold.

I dressed him quietly, before going to the fire pit in the living room. I threw his boxer briefs in there and set it on fire.

The past is past, now; Niall and I had a future to work on.


End file.
